


The Anthem

by jb_slasher



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Athens 2004, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael learned it just for Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anthem

Michael is actually not as disappointed as he looks. He's happy for Ian but making a big deal about eight gold medals and receiving his second bronze... if he doesn't look the tiniest bit disappointed, it'll look suspicious.

Michael walks in front of Ian and only then notices he's standing on the wrong side. Of course he's nervous, standing next to the man he's been fucked by for the past few months. When his name is called, he avoids looking at Ian, knows Ian's looking at him - hopes Ian's gaze is not fixed on his ass when he bends over - gets his medal and bouquet and stares forward.

He hears Pieter's name and glances at the other man and turns toward the pool again. Then, after the longest introduction he thinks he's ever heard, Michael hears the two magic words: "Ian Thorpe." He can't bring himself to even glance at - he disses all the definitions he can think of - Ian and his gaze wanders to the ground in front of him, and to the pool, and to the sky, and it could almost be suspicious, the way he's not looking at Thorpe.

When the Australian national anthem reaches his ears, he almost starts mouthing the words and he bites his tongue to stop himself. He can't believe he almost did that and he's almost ashamed he knows the anthem by heart, and he learned it just to impress Ian.

Then the anthem's suddenly over and it's time for pictures and "the walk" and Ian's going to have to wrap his arm around Michael's shoulders and Michael can't help smiling. When they show off their medals, Ian wraps his arm around Michael, never around Pieter, and Michael just keeps smiling. And keeps smiling. And during the final pictures just before disappearing into the locker room, Ian gives Michael's shoulder a gentle squeeze and Michael, a bit dumbfounded, turns to look at Ian. He still can't stop smiling, and that's definitely a worthy picture, no matter who gets that shot. Ian just smiles at the audience and doesn't look at Michael until in the locker room.

"When did the great Michael Phelps get so shy?"

Ian grins and Michael lets out a brief sound of laughter before his smile fades.

"I gotta get ready."

And he knows that after this, he won't be able to win his heat because he cannot concentrate properly.


End file.
